


Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by dragongoats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Dog, Cullen deserves a proper roof, Humour, M/M, Poor Cullen, TWO DORIANS, Time Travel, Trans Inquisitor, bad storyteller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: The (mostly) true tale of why Cullen’s roof has a huge hole in it.





	1. Chapter 1

_...It was dark when we decided to leave, the ground quaking with the footsteps of thousands. I confess my resolve faltered and I very nearly gave up all hope. But how could I give this all up for a vain attempt at correcting this world’s mistakes? Time is not a something that should be meddled with. The spectre of Redcliffe hangs over us even now, I grow more anxious with each passing moment._

_But he calls to me. His hand is outstretched and how can I abandon him now?_ _Maker preserve me for what we must do... [rest is illegible]_

_‑ From a charred journal entry found near a fade rift_

 

* * *

 

Mornings at Skyhold were unvaryingly breathtaking with the sun peaking over the mountains and the crisp cool air that bites at your eyes. For Inquisitor Adaar, the silence of the morning prior to the din of trade, construction, and daily business was a treasure to be savoured. As many mornings as he was able, Adaar spent the early hours in warmth and isolation within the mage tower library walls. Never knowing the oppression of the circle, he had only fond memories of such a place. It was a welcome respite after days wandering the countryside doing all manner of violence to Templars, Mages, undead, and bandits alike. Not that he was a stranger to violence and travel by any means, but he also reveled in magical research and had little time to do so on the road with official duties and saving everyone.

The isolation was also necessary, despite being named Inquisitor, many of the Inquisition was still nervous around magic and weary of his glowing 'blessed' magical mark. At times he simply needed peace and quiet. Being a mage and a Qunari jabs at many of the deep seated anxieties of the nobility and long-held institutions. He hears their whispers, even when they think he does not. Perhaps he would cause something worse than a blight? Perhaps he'd destroy them all? Perhaps he’ll let Tevinter rule? Since apparently all mages desire power. That last one really troubled him, as it echoed the sentiments of Mother Giselle who was all too eager for Dorian’s supposed Tevinter influence to disappear.

Despite wanting time alone, Adaar welcomed the occasional contact with other mages. The library often had researchers and mages nose-deep in decrepit tomes, though they were silent and just as desirous to be left to their own devices. Othertimes, Adaar engaged his friend Cillian in academic discussion on magical theories. He was often about, pulling down tomes and pacing around wooden tables muttering to himself as Leliana constantly had him tasked with studying all manner of elven artifacts and runes.

On rare mornings, Dorian would be there. He'd arrive earlier than Adaar, setting up next to a bright window, a stack of books and hot cup of coffee steaming nearby. Whether he'd have been there all night or not was never quite clear. Dorian’s hair and clothing would be immaculate, his features alert. Adaar often found himself watching him, wondering what he was reading that had him so engrossed with a small smile on his lips. Adaar frequently desired to speak with him but hesitated to approach him lest he disturb Dorian’s much deserved serenity. 

This particularly morning, Adaar was pleasantly surprised upon reaching the top of the stairs to see the Tevinter mage was seated in a comfortable nook. With stacks of books encasing him, face illuminated by the soft early light, moustache framing a gentle smirk on his lips, Adaar couldn't help but grin despite himself. Dorian somehow managed to appear utterly charming without even being conscious of doing so. Adaar noticed they were both without coffee and an idea sprang into his mind. He quietly stepped back down the stairs, making his was to the kitchens, avoiding detection, his heart and feet light.

Perhaps, he considered, it was unnecessary, or unwelcome, but Adaar soon found himself preparing a pot of coffee in the empty kitchen for two. In general, the staff disapproved of him using the kitchen, but he was still unaccustomed to being waited on. He worked and tidied quickly before they began for the day and reprimanded him. Carefully balancing coffee in his hands, he once again ascended the stairs, being mindful of his horns and the precariously low hanging lamps. Adaar paused at the threshold to take in a steadying breath to calm his nerves before stepping forward to greet Dorian.

Before he could make his entrance, Dorian spoke. "I can hear you lurking out there, may I suggest you come out and save all of us a lot of trouble—". His voice was tinged with exhaustion but it grew warmer upon seeing the Inquisitor come into view. Heat rose up Adaar's cheeks as he ducked at the doorway, suddenly overly conscious of his size and demeanour. Luckily the mugs of coffee in his hands prevented the automatic urge to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm glad it's you," he began with a chuckle. "I've had people leering at me for days since we got back, it's unnerving. Everyone wants to know about the dangerous  _mage_  from Tevinter."

Adaar couldn't help respond with a cheeky retort, "I may be guilty of leering too." He grinned, stepping with a bit more confidence to where Dorian resided and placed a mug of coffee down at his desk. Dorian stared at the mugs with interest, before looking up, his well-manicured eyebrows raised in surprise, as if unaccustomed to authentic acts of kindness. Adaar stored this bit of information for later, perhaps random acts of kindness were not the norm in Tevinter? Caught in the uncertainty of the moment, Adaars body hummed on the edge; as electric as the moment before casting a spell, body senses heightened and acute. Words eluded him so he remained silent, his beating heart rising up in his chest preventing his mouth from forming them. His mind kept drifting to the delightful person near him. Flushing again under Dorian’s gaze, Adaar managed to utter, "I— thought you would like some coffee. I saw you were without..."

Dorian's eyes softened, seemingly knowingly, moustache twitching. He motioned to the second mug, still grasped in the hands of Adaar. "Will you join me?"

The weight of his words settled on him, warm and welcoming. Adaar opened his mouth again. To say what he really desired to, perhaps? “Dorian, I—” He began while a sharp nudging edged into his mind. His mouth went dry and he felt suddenly ice cold. Eyes widening, he stared at Dorian with something like fear. The familiar crackle of energy and ache in his hand right before a rift opened up was unmistakable. “Impossible,” he whispered, half to himself.

"Your hand..." Dorian murmured, glancing at the insistent glowing green emanating from Adaar's palm. "But that would mean—"  He scowled, eyes searching for signs of a rift and seeing none.

Without warning, large and green, the rift slashed open above them. Its tendrils spread and lashed at the air angrily. Adaar jumped back, cursing as his hands grasped automatically for a staff which was not there. He caught Dorian's eyes and called out over the hum and crackle of the rift, "I can close this, but something might still get through—" 

Dorian nodded, and they steeled themselves as figures leapt from the rift. The magic swirled around their bodies making the hair on Adaar's neck stand on end, a chill rushing down his spine.  


	2. Varric isn't the Only Storyteller

As abruptly as it had arrived, the rift snapped shut, without aid from Adaar. The two figures who had arrived were crouched low, smoke and magic swirling around their bodies, their robes had visible scorch marks. Dorian glanced at Adaar, looking for guidance on how to proceed. From their bodies and robes, they were clearly humanoid, though one had horns and was considerably taller— Qunari then. Adaar held his body in a defensive position and spoke firmly, “who are you?”

Without answering, perhaps not hearing, the robed Qunari leaned over to embrace the Human. “We made it” he spoke softly, kissing the others’ hands and nose with a breathless laugh. The other smiled back, voice tired yet slightly arrogant, “told you I could.”

Adaar glanced at Dorian with alarm. As the smoke cleared, beneath the battle-worn clothing and longer hair, sat an older Dorian and Adaar, embracing like they thought they’d never see one another again. “Not, enemies then?” Dorian ventured, hoping someone would enlighten them as to why they suddenly had twins. Adaar couldn’t help but let out a giggle, the adrenaline of the moment clinging to this bizarre turn of events.

The visitors suddenly realized they had an audience and looked up. “Oh, didn’t realize we’d run into you two quite so quickly, we planned this area would be empty this early.”

Adaar crossed his arms. “You were looking for us? What in Andraste’s name is going on? Why do you look like us?”

The other Dorian smiled, “We look similar because we are you from the future. Or a future anyhow. one we hope to prevent from happening. It’s quite simple really. We need your help to do it.”

When the other Dorian spoke, he sounded a lot like the Dorian Adaar knew. It made him uneasy. Two Dorians?

*

_“No.”_

_“What?”_

_“No. Just, no. This is ridiculous. I refuse to accept this tale—there can not be more than one Dorian Pavus, this is as bad as Varric.” Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation._

_Dorian chuckled from where he stood against the doorway of the Commander’s office. “I assure you it was even stranger for me.”_

_“There were two of me too.” Adaar added._

_“And people wonder why magic is feared...” Cullen added with resentment._

_Dorian bristled. “And a sword is better? How goes your search for your fellow Templars, Commander?”_

_Adaar scowled. “Alright, play nice you two.”_

_Cullen looked away, “Apologies, please continue.”_

_“As I was saying, it turned out the other Dorian and Adaar needed to locate an artifact necessary to defeat Corypheus. It was left behind and destroyed at some point and unrecoverable. In their timeline Corypheus was still rampaging about causing all manner of problems. Their only option was to risk going back in time to locate this artifact and change the outcome, however they knew it was a one way journey..."_

*

After a frustratingly vague explanation, Dorian and Adaar agreed to help the visitors. If it were a ruse, it was very clever. Adaar made his way to the door of the library. “I’ll send messenger to notify my inner circle and advisors and retrieve necessary supplies, we can leave at once.”  
The other Dorian and Adaar passed a look between each other, placing a hand up, “apologies, my dear Inquiistor, but I have to ask you to keep this between us, we won’t be gone long, or it won’t seem long, I hope you’ll understand.”

“More time magic?” Dorian frowned, his expression suspicious. “Just what is future me doing with time magic? Surely we should know better and remember what our mentor attempted in Redcliffe.”

The other Dorian nodded. “You of all people should know we’d only do this if it were truly the only way.”

“And no skin off your back if it tears a hole in the fabric of the world, your world is already broken, right?” Dorian spat.

The other Dorian and Adaar looked pained. His words cutting deep.  
“We are acutely aware of the state of our home. Let us help yours. Please trust us when we say no one else can know.” He squeezed the other Adaar’s hand.

The other Adaar cursed in Tevene, “Are you in or out. We need to go now. We have no interest in forcing you and we could not even if we desired to. We are out of options, this may not even be enough.”

Rather than wait for a response, the other Dorian began channeling a new rift. He pulled energy from glowing runes along the other Adaar’s metal encased arm. When the green rift finally snapped into being, the two looked fatigued. “Choose now, we go with or without you.”

Dorian addressed Adaar, “I go where you do, Inquisitor.”  
Glancing back, Adaar repeated what he’d said in Haven so long ago. “no one I’d rather be stuck in time with.” The words felt rough in his throat as they stepped through together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit silly. Poor Cullen.

The elven ruin they arrived in looked very much like any other ruin Kaaras had explored countless times. It was odd to find himself following another rather than leading. He supposed in a sort of bizarre way he WAS leading, just not his current self. Kaaras rubbed at his brow to stop the inane circle thoughts.

The rift they had arrived in felt similar to the rift Alexius had hurdled them through in Redcliffe, yet that was powered by the breach. He shuddered to think what power the others had used to channel this one.

The ruin’s ceiling was low and both Kaaras and Adaar had to stoop to walk, their horns intermittently banging against the rafters. Spider webs tangled in Kaaras' hair and horns and he tried desperately not to think about spiders.

Pots and jars sat nearby, undisturbed; curious for a ruin not to have been plundered. Kaaras frowned as he pulled off another mass of webbing and set it on fire with a flick of his wrist.

Pavus snickered in the darkness ahead of him.

It was a day’s walk to the artifact— apparently it was a large ruin. Or there were cave-ins? Kaaras didn’t question it. He just prayed it was over soon before this little adventure became worse, but knowing his luck, it would. Dorian gave him a sympathetic look as he hung his head, resigned.

They set up camp in a delightful, brightly lit courtyard. Both Adaar’s collapsed on the ground, stretching out their stiff necks from too long in that infernally low room.

 

Dorian breathed in the air sweetened by flowers and open sky and thanked the Maker they were out of those decrepit tunnels. “If it’s all the same, I’d prefer we avoid any more giant spiders.” He said to no one in particular.

Kaaras grunted from where he lay. “And the cobwebs. Maker, I will never get the feeling of them crawling down my neck out of my mind.”

“You get used to it.” Adaar said, shrugging. “Give it a few years.”

“A few years?” Dorian and Kaaras said in unison, their expressions horrified.

Kaaras rubbed his hands over his face. “I figured, I don’t know, someone else would take over so I could go back to...” he waved his hand, searching for a word. “...To what I was doing before.”

Pavus narrowed his eyes, “that’s not evasive at all.”

Adaar snorted. “As if I don’t know exactly what you were doing. I am you.”

“That remains to be proven.” Kaaras huffed. He liked his secrets and his past was his. He felt uneasy that another held his secrets and the power to spill them.

“Fine, have it your way. Adaar.” Adaar said, letting the matter rest with a knowing smirk.

Dorian watched them with curiosity though had enough good-breeding to keep his mouth shut. It was only polite.

 

* * *

 

Kaaras sat by the fire, taking first watch. The rocks flickered dangerously as the wind picked up and caught the flames. He felt on edge and his mind registered every visual change as a potential threat.

He jumped when he heard a twig snap behind him. Whirling around he took in the ghostly figure of Adaar, the light dancing off the rich gold of his robes. “Sorry.” He said, noticing the reaction Kaaras had, then took a seat next to him.

Kaaras eyed Adaar warily. His eyed were cast in shadow and his expression was hard to read. The gleam of his bared teeth and the pull of his face into a feral grin was unmistakable, however. Kaaras had a similar expression, though he had not noticed how utterly vicious it looked until now. He’d have to work on that...

 

“He won’t reject you if you tell him,” Adaar began, looking back at the sleeping forms of their respective Dorian’s.

Kaaras stiffened.

“I know it shouldn’t matter, but I know it bothers you. It bothered us. Me.”

Kaaras felt ill with nerves. He groaned and rubbed his palms against his face. “He’s too important to risk losing him.”

“All the same, if he’s anything like my Dorian, he’ll love you no matter what comes to pass.”

Kaaras’ eyes drifted to the metal, runed arm Adaar had in place of flesh. It caught and reflected the light and glowed faintly with its own runic power. “Your arm?” He asked, uncertain how to ask about a future that may or may not come to pass. His future.

“It’s a long story. And Varric isn’t here to tell it, I wouldn’t do it justice.” Adaar said. He tried for humour but his voice just sounded tired and raw. “Just know that the anchor mark isn’t as permanent as we once believed. This was... necessary to save my life.” He flexed his metal fist and shrugged as if to say, _sorry I know this is vague._

  
Kaaras left Adaar to his watch and promptly fell asleep the moment his body hit the sleeping roll.

 

* * *

  

Kaaras awoke early and nodded to Pavus who was tending the fire. The early morning light filtered through the broken ceiling and through the trees. “I’ll find some food. Spiders, perhaps?” He said, chuckling softly and wandered off into the overgrown forest outside the ruins.

The forest was unnaturally quiet as he travelled further in. Perhaps nothing lived here at all and he really would have to rely on giant spiders. He made a face and rejected the thought as too disgusting to fathom.

“He wishes he could reach you, but you’re distant. Blurry...” A lyrical voice said nearby.

Kaaras turned to face the voice and stared at the shimmering shape of Cole, his broad hat obscuring his face from view. He was crouched down at the food of a tree, picking at the roots and leaves. He had built a tiny fort from twigs.

“Cole.” Kaaras said by way of greeting.

Cole was lost in a memory. “Golden horns, gleaming, glittering. Like staring at a sunset. It hurts but it’s beautiful and inspiring...Open, honest. He cares... why?”

Kaaras sighed. He didn’t want to know his friends private thoughts, particularly ones about Dorian, it felt invasive. “How are you here, Cole? Are you from this time?”

“This time? No. I don’t belong here. But neither do you. I followed you through to this side. Greenlight, growing into life. Time is funny here, twisted and tormented. It wants to be free, but can’t until they’ve found what they are searching for. I-I had to help. I hope I can. I’m here” Cole rambled.

Kaaras shook his head in amusement. “Well alright, Cole, thank you. I certainly could use some perspective here. What do you think of them? The other me and Dorian. Are they what they say?”

Cole frowned, sounding uncertain. “They are not being honest with you, though I don’t know why. Wolves whisper trespassing, trespassing, trespasser...” His voice grew ice cold. "We shouldn’t be here.”

“I know.” Kaaras said, though his insides had turned to mush at Cole’s insight.

Kaaras looked around and sighed. “I don’t suppose you’ve found any animals to eat around here, this forest seems empty.”

Cole looked up, his hat brushing the tree branches and knocking several leaves onto his shoulders. “That’s because they all died.”

“Lovely.”

 

* * *

 

They ate rations rather than spider and sipped tea by the fire before heading out.

He pulled Dorian aside to tell him about Cole and his premonitions away from the listening ears of the other two.

“I think we need to be cautious,” Kaaras said, keeping his voice low. “They seem to be some version of us, but clearly time has changed them.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Their gaze fell to Pavus and Adaar who currently intimately embracing by the fire and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Pavus pulled Adaar into a tender kiss and rubbed his jaw.

Kaaras looked away, feeling self-conscious. He risked a glance at Dorian, who was now staring at Kaaras with wide eyes. “That could be... us?” Dorian said, a note of reverence in his voice.

Kaaras flushed. “It could... would that be. Would you even...” Kaaras’ mouth went dry, his natural charm and words evaporating in the face of reality.

Dorian placed a tentative hand on Kaaras’ shoulder, willing him to understand. “In Tevinter, relationships were not a possibility. It had to be sex, just physical. Anything else was, dangerous and would lead nowhere good. Just heartbreak. I had not thought that a possibility until joining the Inquisition. For all of the southern failures, you do have that going for you. The possibility to love who you wish... If you were willing, I would very much like to try.”

Kaaras broke into a lopsided grin. “They’ve been together for many years, it’s a promising start. I’m game.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“...and then I pulled Dorian in for a kiss, so achingly sweet even the birds sang...” Kaaras said with a flourish._

_Cullen made a disgusted noise. “Was that romantic embellishment strictly necessary inquisitor. Truly, I am happy for you and Serrah Pavus but could we please skip to the end? Most importantly, could someone please tell me. Why there is a... Maker’s breath...” Cullen squeezed the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave off a stress-induced headache. “Why is there a giant hole in my roof?”_

_Dorian and Kaaras looked up at the roof where several large chunks of stone had fallen away and a layer of dust had accumulated on every surface of Cullen’s bedroom._

_“Oh, for the love of...” Dorian said, his body leaning against a wardrobe. “It’s not THAT bad.”_

_Cullen sputtered and was at a loss for words._

_Cole perched on the ladder to the loft, peering at them all curiously. “He wants the stone back, but it’s free now, floating, flying, forever?”_

_Cullen stared. “Indeed... but WHY.”_

_Dorian waggled his eyebrows. “Patience my dear commander, don’t spoil a good story...”_

_Kaaras chuckled and continued the tale. “We finally reached the room with the artifact but it wasn’t what we were expecting...”_

 

* * *

 

 

“This is it.” Pavus said, eyeing the heavy looking door covered in moss and ivy.

“How can you tell, it’s so green it’s almost alive.” Kaaras said, looking around the room for traps.

Adaar pulled out six bones he’d been collecting around the temple as they went and placed them in slots in the door. The ground immediately quaked and the door cracked open, dust kicking up into their eyes. And, Maker, the SMELL. Like the air hadn’t been disturbed in centuries.

Dorian cough delicately behind his sleeve. “Oh, bones. Of course. Why didn’t I think of that.”

Kaaras rolled his eyes and followed the others in.

 

* * *

 

Inside stood a single statue of Fen’Harel. Kaaras and Dorian had seen hundreds of these in their travels, but it was odd to see one here in an otherwise empty room.

Dorian glanced at Kaaras and raised an eyebrow. “What now?” He asked.

Pavus and Adaar were not paying attention, they were cast in shadows further in and were kneeling at the feet of the wolf, blocking the light.

Cole whimpered behind them. “We shouldn’t be here. This is wrong. I’m wrong.”

Kaaras walked back to the door to Cole and tried to calm him. “It’s alright, Cole. We’re almost done what we came to do, then we’ll return home.”

“No. We won’t.” Cole murmered, staring off into the darkness beyond, where Pavus and Adaar knelt.

Dorian looked concerned. “What do you mean.” He hissed.

“Solas is good. He’s not like the others.”

“Solas?” Kaaras asked, confused but with enough uncertainty that he pressed forward to the others and forced himself to look at what they obscured.

There sat a frail figure with long hair tied back in a knot, a staff at his side and a glowing orb which pulsed with the regularity of a heartbeat.

Kaaras stared. He couldn’t mistake the jawbone necklace for anything but belonging to Solas. It was clearly him, somehow.

“What is this?” Kaaras questioned, his mind grasping at answers.

Pavus’ face was hard. “It’s from before, if you must know. The only way we stop him is by stopping everything from happening.”

Dorian stepped quickly into view. “Wait. No. This is madness. If what you say is true, and Maker, I hope it is not, then you’re proposing we erase our entire lives from this point forward! No breach, no inquisition, no... us.” Dorian stared at Kaaras, looking helpless.

“We can’t let you do this.” Kaaras resolved.

Adaar looked grim. “We figured you’d say that. Which was the intent behind our little subterfuge. Sorry. Unfortunately we have no other option.”

“But it’s Solas. He’s a friend, a loyal friend.” Kaaras said, trying to convince himself.

“He’s not. That mark, that orb. It’s his. He caused this.” Adaar said.

“The dread wolf fooled us all.” Pavus murmered.

Kaaras folded his arms and paced around the room. “So. What was your brilliant plan? Break the orb? Kill Solas in his sleep?”

Pavus and Adaar looked at each other. “Yes.”

Kaaras looked pained. “And then what.”

“We’d live our lives out here, in this time.” Pavus said. “You could too.”

Dorian bristled. “And what of Tevinter? Do you not care for aiding it, working towards improving it, were you not inspired by being here in the south?”

Pavus looked away. “For a time...”

“But not now?”

“Not now.” Pavus said.

They stood still, watching each other.

“Why are we ever here?” Dorian asked. He was growing more agitated, his mind trying to figure out the rationale of his twin self.

“There was... a possibility that this was a different realm as you said. The magic we used is wildly unstable and theoretical. We did what Alexius could not afterall.” There was a hint of pride in his voice and Dorian sighed, recognizing that all too well.

Pavus continued. “We needed to be sure that time was the same and had not changed. Tell us, is this the one who you call Solas?”

Dorian knealt down to examine the figure at the stone feet. His skin was dark, much darker than his own, and his hair was long and tied back with a stone clasp. “He looks different in our time.” Adaar hummed in agreement.

Pavus looked alarmed. “What does that mean Amatus?” Adaar murmured. His voice tired.

“That we’ve made a terrible mistake coming here.”

Kaaras grabbed Dorian’s arm and pulled him to his feet as the shadows along the wall climbed further, stretching long and menacing behind Solas’ sleeping form.

Cole fade stepped behind them, his daggers out. “Even the friendliest of wolves still have sharp teeth. We should not be here when we wakes.”

Kaaras called to Pavus and Adaar who looked devastated and unresponsive.  
“We have no home to return to.” Pavus said, resigned. He lifted his amulet and tossed it to Dorian, “be well. Magister Pavus.” He nodded as the shadows turned to vicious teeth and sunk in, deep and fatal.

 

* * *

 

They ran. They ran until they reached daylight and the shadows could not follow. They ran until the screams were drowned out by the thud of their heartbeats in their ears and their feet on the stone.

Dorian stopped abruptly, considering the amulet. “I know what he did, it’s the same as in Redcliffe, just altered slightly, one moment.”

Cole stalked in the shadows of the pillars and kept guard, his form flickering in and out of corporal form as if anxious.

Dorian’s eyebrows knotted together in concentration. “I’m fairly certain we will get back to where we need to be with this, though not where. Last time we ended up in a basement full of water. We’ve been travelling some distance. Here’s to hoping we don’t end up inside a collapsed ruin in our time.” Dorian tried a weak smile.

Kaaras placed his hands on Dorian’s shoulders. “No one I’d rather...” He began, a smile tugging at his lips.

“... be stuck in time with.” Dorian finished and pulled Adaar down for a kiss. Perhaps their last kiss. He was feeling particularly maudlin.

Dorian’s lips felt warm and firm against Kaaras’ and he let himself savour the moment: the pull of his heart and the electric sparks tripping down the length of his body. He let out a contended groan. “I wish we had time for more than just a kiss.” Kaaras said, his voice thick with emotion and pleasure.

“Amatus.” Dorian smiled, eyeing him up and down. “We get out here alive I promise you we will do just that.”

 

* * *

 

The spell worked. Of course it did. Though it took some convincing to get Cole to come along, he was reasonably wary of even more unknowns, though why he opted to come in the first place was a mystery for the ages.

The rift unfortunately opened just within Skyhold’s walls and the force of the magic damaged some of Skyhold’s walls and part of the ramparts. All three of them landed unceremoniously on a large, soft bed.

Dorian wasted no time closing the rift behind him and watched the amulet shatter in his hands and turn to dust. Dorian frowned then shrugged. “Well, let us hope we are where we need to be, hmm?”

He squeezed Kaaras’ hand, then leaned over to kiss him full on the lips. “And we are in a bed already, isn’t that handy?”

Kaaras looked up to determine Cole’s whereabouts, and caught the wide brim of his hat as he climbed out the nearby window, perhaps to go watch birds. Kaaras snickered, then rolled until Dorian straddled him and started tuggling off the complicated Tevinter buckles on Dorian's robe.

Someone groaned next to their ear and they both stilled. Dorian and Kaaras turned so slowly toward the sound, it was almost comical. They were met with the sleeping body of their Commander, who had somehow slept through the entire ordeal and was just now waking up.

Kaaras winked at Dorian and a large, utterly devious grin spread along his features.

“Amatus, no.” Dorian admonished without any real heat, understanding perfectly well where his mind was heading.

Kaaras hooked a leg around Dorian’s waist and pulled him close, grinding against his body, his hand dipping into the back of Dorian’s robes to grab at his arse. Dorian kissed him deeply, letting their tongues slide together. The wet sounds and pleasured gasps making Dorian forget for a moment that this was a game.

Then Kaaras let out the most debauched and exaggerated moan, all low and rumbling and maker help him if Dorian didn’t burst out laughing right then.

Cullen jumped awake in bed and cursed, hitting his head on the bedframe. “What in the Maker’s name?” Cullen grasped for his long sword which wasn't there and instead managed to tumble out of bed in a flurry of blankets and pillows.

Dorian did laugh then, rich and loud. Kaaras joined him, giggling uncontrollably while attempting to help their poor Commander escape from his nest of bedding.

“Good morning, darling.” Kaaras drawled, as Cullen emerged. Kaaras lounged like a large horned cat on Cullen’s bed, his robes undone. “Hope it was as good for you as it was for us.” Dorian bit his lip from laughing as Cullen just stared at them in utter bewilderment.

“Inquisitor? How did you... what are you doing in my bedroom?” Cullen stammered, mind still catching up the events of the morning. Cullen’s face was bright red as he stood in nothing but his smalls.

“Oh dear, Amatus, I think we broke him.” Dorian said, feigning concern then placed a light kiss on Kaaras’ nose.

Cullen rolled his eyes and stared up at the roof. “Inquisitor... “ He began, his voice more level this time. “Why does my roof have a hole in it.”\

 

Before he could demand an answer, they were halfway down the ladder. Kaaras heard Cullen cursing about his roof as they went.

“Call on us.” The Inquisitor cheekily called after him then burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Cullen leaned against his desk as they finished the story. He was tapping the wood surface with his finger, his brows furrowed._

_“So let me get this straight,” Cullen said, looking like he was about to start praying to the Maker for guidance. “You travelled back in time, with your twins to an elven ruin, fell in love, found a sleeping elf who looked like but wasn’t actually Solas, and then watched yourself be brutally murdered by a shadow...then you... time travelled back here, put a hole in my roof, landed in my bed and the proceeded to torment me for your own disturbed pleasure? Do I have that about right?”_

_Cullen glared at each of them, including Cole who was busy chasing a butterfly on the ledge of the newly formed hole in Cullen’s bedroom._

_“Sounds about right.” Kaaras said, grinning._

_Dorian nodded, “couldn’t have said it better myself, Commander.”_

_Cullen’s face was terrible. “Inquisitor. Dorian.” They both looked at him expectantly. “This was entirely ridiculous. Get. Out.” His arm pointed to the ladder and they scampered away._

 

* * *

 

“Should we be worried about Solas?” Dorian asked once they were out of earshot of Cullen's office.

“Why? It wasn’t actually him.” Adaar frowned.

“Still...”

“Cole wasn’t worried, when Cole is worried, I’ll be worried. Plus, there’s a nice big bed up in my room with our names on it, and it doesn’t have a grumpy Commander in it.” Kaaras winked and picked up his pace. His eyes holding a promise for a continuation from before.

“Better and better.” Dorian darted after him to his quarters.

 

* * *

 

Solas sat, fingers steepled as he listened to Cole’s version of events.

“Interesting.” He said, his eyes focused on a distant point, lost in thought.

“Cole. I need you to do something for me.” Solas stared at him, his expression hard.

Cole tried to smile, then remembered Solas prefers him not to, it’s not what a spirit would do. “Alright.”

“Forget.”

 


End file.
